Ash is betrayed and stuff
by realepearson
Summary: So, Ash gets betrayed. This format has happened thousands of times before. You know what's up, random civilian. I (tried) to put effort into this story, so please enjoy, or don't. I won't judge. Whatever you do, please review. You don't even need an account, you know.
1. Chapter 1: Not so humble beginnings

"And trainer ashketchumfrompallettown loses again," the announcer loudly said. "The winner proceeding to the 128's is Micheal Peterson! But did the other trainer even try? I mean, Micheal beat his entire team with one pokemon. And hasn't he been doing this for literal decades? And how is he still ten? Anyways, any words, Micheal?"

"Subscrib 2 mi utub chanl plz it nam micheal_p ecks dee," Micheal said. "I pley a lot f inaproprit gamz on robbolx n I repport them ecks dee!"

Micheal may have been victorious and ecstatic (I think), but Ash was purely devastated. This was his 7th time losing the tournament on his quest to become a master. How could his groundbreaking setup of two rattatas, a magikarp, his unevolved pikachu, and all three unevolved starters from that region fail? He even had seven pokemon because he loved all of them, and could slip past security because his pikachu didn't have a pokeball and could disguise as a human. All of those team rocket encounters must have been teaching them something.

"How about you, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town?" the announcer asked. "Any concluding words about your defeat?"

"Oh well," he said. "You win some, you lose some," and just like that, all feelings of devastation and sadness have vanished. Having his dreams being crushed in front of his eyes seven times was just not the type of thing that could affect Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, along with aging. And stupid disguises.

Ash, blissfully ignorant about everything, proceeded to exit the stadium, pikachu on his shoulder, all the way home. He didn't care that Kanto was away, overseas, from the island of DavidbowieIcouldn'thinkofanameDavidbowie. He didn't get on a boat or plane because he couldn't afford it. He got pocket change from getting 256th place in the tournament, so he decided to do it the old fashioned way.

He quickly noticed a beach; the perfect place to use surf to get all the way to Pallet. He knew that he didn't have to think about anything because anime logic would keep him alive and out of danger.

He quickly took a gander at the beach first, and realized he knew everyone there. Throughout his decades of just travelling, he recognized all of those people. Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town might not be the sharpest tool in the shed or the best slave master, but his memory was pretty good thanks to dumb anime logic.

In fact, Ash Ketchum knew everyone on the planet, including the infants being born every second. He'd been travelling for that long. He thought it just easier to just ignore all the people he knew, which is why he never talks about anyone in his past travels.

He approached the shore, and threw a pokeball in the air. A blinding light took place, and a magikarp was now flopping on the ground, the same one that died to a dragonite in the tournament.

"Okay, magikarp, use surf," He said commandingly, and waited a few seconds. Absolutely nothing happened, unsurprisingly. As said before, he wasn't the sharpest calculator in the bucket.

"Do you not know anything about pokemon?" a random child asked Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. "Magikarp can only learn a few moves, surf not included. And almost no pokemon learn surf by level up, not even gyarados. And even if magikarp knew surf, you wouldn't get very far because it's weaker than a lemon dipped in cocaine."

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERD!" Ash yelled, unable to take criticism from a younger point of view. "MAGIKARP KILL HIM AND SHOW WHAT YOU KNOW."

As said, magikarp used the move that many people don't know that magikarp can learn, the almighty, incredibly dangerous, elusive move known as plot convenience. This move is a lot like metronome in a way, but some unknown force chooses the best move to use in the situation, even if it is not a move and the pokemon using plot convenience cannot use it.

The move that plot convenience landed on was judgment for some reason. This unknown force must hate the child for some reason. Magikarp stuttered and said its name, following by a giant ball crashing down from the heavens and forming a head on collision with the random child.

The blinding attack emitted a light that blinded everything in a five mile radius of it. It slowly shrunk, eventually subsiding, revealing the effects of what happened to its victim. The boy that criticized Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town was now a pile of ash, and Ash Ketchum From Pallet Town's magikarp flopped happily about.

"If I'm so bad, how's it like being me?" Ash asked, a ridiculously stupid pun. "Anyone get it, eh?"

Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town was laughing uncontrollably and seemingly interminable, until Ash was crying from laughing. However, the people around him were far from laughing, but some were crying just like Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, but not for the same reason.

"You killed my son!" A large man said while barreling towards Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and tackled him, following by putting his hands around his neck.

Unfortunately, Ash himself knows the pokemon move plot convenience, so the man barely stood a chance.

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" he yelled, saying his own name like a pokemon. What followed was him using hyper fire death on the man, a new move, which is a mixture of hell type moves and death type moves (wait this isn't wizard101). It dealt 10000000 damage to the man, severing his head clean off and sending him to hell, along with a few people standing behind him.

Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town dropped out of the man's arms and realized what he had to do. Even a pure dolt like him could figure out that he had to run far, far away.

"MAGIKARP USE SURF QUICKLY!" He hollered, before grabbing magikarp, placing him down in the water, and riding him like a surfboard. He didn't know what using surf meant.

Everyone on the beach could see Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town riding away using his new magikarp surfboard. Away he rode to...he really didn't know, Pallet Town, probably, and he used the microchip implanted in his brain that had all the information about all locations to ever exist.

 **tiem travl!1!**

Ash Ketchum was now walking towards his hometown, after another loss at the league. However, he wasn't prepared for what was about to happen next, even though it happened a million times before in other incarnations of this same, bland, unoriginal plot.

He found his house's address, 8341, and knocked on the door. The moment he knocked, he heard at least thirty people gasp and frantic footsteps followed. He waited a moment for at least one of those people to let him in, and he waited a moment. And another. And he waited some more. Then his impatient preteen attitude kicked in and he let himself in. He pulled a football helmet from seemingly nowhere and jumped through the window, surprisingly startling no one.

He immediately looked to the door, which was riddled with dangerous traps. An axe was swinging, tripwires were poised, a gun was ready to shoot him, and thirty people he knew were each holding weapons at the door.

Utterly confused, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town decided to make his presence be known, since he was still incognito and no one noticed him yet, but before that, he took a closer look at those faces.

Those belonged to all of his previous travelling companions, every single one of them, including his mom, Gary, and the professor, and they seemed really angry at something.

Not wanting to miss out, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town searched for a weapon of his own, and the first thing he found was a fully loaded machine gun. How nice! They saved the best for him. They really did care about him. He grabbed it, and it was surprisingly light. He slowly stood behind the line of people at the door, and they finally decided to open the door.

"Alright, when I open the door, everyone fires their weapons and we hope we kill that failure," Ash's mom said. "He lost seven times in a row, and got 256th place in the tournament he was in last! How is that even possible?"

' _Gee, that guy seems like a total failure who shouldn't live,'_ Ash thought. ' _No wonder they're killing him. I'm glad I'm not that guy.'_

A hand went up in the crowd, and it wasn't Ash.

"Why are we doing this again?" the hand owner said, which belonged to a female by the voice. "I just need to be reminded to make sure this is okay and justified."

"He has a dream, being a pokemon master, and has barely achieved it in the slightest," Ash's mom said. "His highest place in the league was second, and he barely cared that he failed to achieve his goal, even at the climax of his life. He just doesn't care. He doesn't even remember the people he travelled with. And to top it all of, he committed murder. He killed not one, but two people for no reason. By killing Max and Norman, he has made May depressed and commit suicide, and her mother had a stroke and is disabled currently. That person is the worst person ever, and I am ashamed to call Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town my son and offspring."

That's when Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town the dunce finally realized that described him. He then realized all the people who wanted to kill him were right in front of him, and he had a minigun ready to mow them all down. If you looked up convenient in a dictionary, it would describe this scene to you.

' _But what about that person who hesitated to do that to me?'_ Ash thought, before shrugging. ' _Oh well, you win some, you lose some.'_

Ash felt both betrayed and livid, and he furiously pulled the trigger on the minigun and mowed down specifically all the people who were in unova, and since all people from unova have low iqs, they didn't figure out like the rest of the people to jump away and get cover.

Everyone was shocked by the suddenness of Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town's arrival, and were shocked once again by Pikachu's thunder. However, the daze they had didn't last very long. They soon regained consciousness and fired back at Ash. It was unfortunate and inconvenient that he ran out of all his ammo on the unova people.

Ash heard a chainsaw start up and footsteps charging at him. The dude from orange islands I forgot his name was the user of the chainsaw. He cut all around Ash, missing him because of dumb anime logic. Then he got the good idea to kick Ash in the balls. By kicking Ash's pokeballs off of his belt, Ash scrambled to grab them, and the dude had him pinned with a chainsaw at his face.

Ash threw his pokedex at him, distracting him for a little bit, and then Pikachu threw himself at the dude, using volt tackle. Countering that, the dude cut up Pikachu into quarters and then tackled Ash back to the ground again.

However, a bullet found its way in his head as Jessie, James, and Meowth from Team Rocket stood behind the fallen corpse of what's his face.

"We thought you might need help," Jessie said. "It's a law of Team Rocket to help out fellow criminals, and you obviously killed a lot of people just now and before this, at the beach."

"No it isn't, Jessie," James said. "We just wanted to help because we felt bad, remember? And when do we care about rules?"

"It. is. a. rule," Jessie said threateningly and James automatically shut up. "Anyways, Ash, need a ride?Because we've got you covered!"

' _This is really convenient,"_ Ash thought. ' _It's almost as if I was never in danger in the first place.'_

Team Rocket shot off a few distraction bullets at the attackers' side as they fled into the air balloon, leaving at a shockingly fast pace to who knows where.

"Where are we going now, or is this all just some plan to kidnap pikachu?" Ash asked.

"We're going to because I read somewhere that some guy went to for a decade, trained a lot, then came back to defeat the people who betrayed him in a world tournament," James said. "It was such a good read!"

"James is right," Jessie said. "There even is a world tournament coming up in a decade from now. What a coincidence!"

"Sounds like a plan, but I lost all my pokeballs containing all my pokemon, along with my pokedex during the attack against what's his face," Ash said, as even he couldn't be bothered to remember his name. "And Pikachu is now dead, so how will that happen?"

"I'll go with ya!" Meowth said. "I'd love to be your pokemon, because to be honest, being a criminal is kind of boring. The police don't even care about catching us either because we're so incompetent. And I would love to improve as a fighter, anyway."

"Sounds great!" Ash said. "What about you guys?"

"We haven't thought of not being a criminal before, but now that we've done something good for someone, we feel like we should ditch the lifestyle of petty theft and start becoming trainers ourselves," James said. "Jessie, however, wants to own a fashion company, which is perfectly fine."

 **tiem travl!1! (again)**

They arrived at after a few hours, and Ash and Meowth got ready to depart for the dangerous mountain. They waved goodbye to Jessie and James as they went to fulfill their incomplete dreams which they never got to accomplish.

"Let's begin," Ash said in a determined voice. "During this decade long training session, we will learn how to learn moves which don't exist and which you wouldn't be able to learn normally. And a good start is not wearing anything and bearing through the frost of this mountain without any gear, which is pretty much impossible and we should die, but it's worth a shot, am I right?"

"Yeah!" Meowth yelled as they departed and started training for the World Championships in a decade. They didn't care that only a select few could enter. They would prove their worth and threaten to get in if they had to. Together, recruiting more pokemon along the way, they would be the champions of the world.

 **tiem travl!1! (okay i swear this is the last one)**

A decade into the future, it was now world championship time. Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town stood dramatically on a cliff with Meowth on his shoulder.

"How long have we been standing dramatically?" Ash asked. "I'm starting to think they didn't invite me."

"That's because they couldn't find you, and if they did, they still wouldn't invite you because you're a criminal," Meowth said. "But they'd call the government and get you arrested and put me down at the pound. And we've been waiting for a whole day now."

"Fair enough," Ash said. He looked up at the sky for the first time in 24 hours. One could obviously tell he'd been through rough battles throughout the decade of training. A long, deep scar was cut across his face, probably from a dangerous beast. On his cheek, carved in with a knife, was an image of a pikachu drawn surprisingly well, in memory of Ash's pikachu who bravely died to save Ash's life.

"I guess we'll just have to get in the tournament by force," he said. "Do you want to kill someone and steal their identity, or make a new identity and break into the league's office and prove to them that we are worthy?"

"The latter," Meowth said. "We've done enough murdering for a lifetime, and there would generally be a lot of complications with that. The people of the Tiuni tribe know you pretty well, no one's ever heard of them, and you kinda look like them. They're also beasts at battling, but not as good as you. I say our backstory is from the tribe, and we grew up in that environment. As for the meowth part, there are a lot of meowths in this area, but mainly because I'm a ladies' man, if you catch what I mean."

"Let's go then," Ash said. "But first, let's make an identity."

Ash whipped out his Latin translator that he carries everywhere he goes. He punched in the letters A, s, and h, and "cinis" pulled up. But that was too conspicuous. He had to be a little more sneaky. He changed its spelling to Synnus, to give it more of an edge. But that was going to be his surname.

"I think it's only fair that you get to decide the first name for our new identity," Ash said to Meowth. "The last name is Synnus, by the way."

Just like Ash's Latin translator that he carries everywhere, Meowth had a dictionary of all edgy words in existence to name things on the spur of the moment. He flipped through a little bit, and found a word in no time. However, it wasn't a standard name, but an adjective.

"How's Apex sound?" Meowth asked. "It's got an edge to it, and I think Apex Synnus sounds pretty cool to me, and no one will suspect anything about you, and you don't even have to wear a hood because no one will recognize your changed face!"

"But wearing cloaks is cool," Ash said. "But I guess I will stand out like a sore thumb in a crowd of normal people. And I think we should go about now before it is too late."

 **Meanwhile…**

" _It is the tenth anniversary of the Massacre of Pallet Town. About twenty people died in the massacre, not including the pokemon who had died as well, by a gunman wielding a minigun, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, age ten at the time, who has still not been found to this day. Some say he vanished off to become a hermit, while others say he committed suicide after committing such a heinous act, since he was described as such an innocent boy. Some more evidence to support this is that his pikachu was mauled by a chainsaw by one of the gunman's victims in self defense before him dying._

 _It is also the same day gym leader Norman and his son were murdered, followed by his daughter committing suicide, and Norman's wife left depressed for the rest of her life. Like the Massacre of Pallet Town, this was also caused by the gunman Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, though witnesses say his magikarp incinerated Norman's son while Ash burnt his father's head off._

 _Allow us to have a moment of silence for the thirty people and pokemon who died on that fateful day, and let us hope we find Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town if he is still alive to this day. Be on the lookout for anyone suspicious wearing cloaks and or having really edgy names. This concludes channel 67 news. Stay tuned for tomorrow's news."_

Serena shut off the television. It had been a decade, plenty of time for someone to recover, but she still regrets fully taking part in that day. She had loved Ash, and how did she let those people get to her and convince her that it was okay?

She was now the champion of Kalos, but it didn't really feel as good as it should right now. Maybe she could find him at the world tournament that was happening in Lumiose CIty, since it's almost a guarantee. She would be on the lookout for anyone with really edgy names and who were wearing cloaks.

She hated how the people who attempted to murder Ash, herself included, got away scot free and were successful. Everyone lived out their dream, and she wondered why fate hated her so.

Serena already had the idea of Ash going for the world tournament, and lazily pulled out her pokedex and checked who was on the event; the tournament was so important that everyone who owned a pokedex could see all the information, and could even watch it on their pokedex, free of charge.

The usual names were there, and there were usually sixty-three of them, and the league was waiting for the last person. It seems that the last person finally entered, and she wondered who it was. The usual names were there, the previous world champion, the regional champions, some select trainers, but among the select trainers, three caught her attention: Axel Black, Lorenzo Douglass, James Moriarty, and Apex Synnus. Every name was already there before the last name, though.

Axel Black sounded way too edgy, so that had a high possibility of being Ash. Lorenzo Douglass just sounds like a name someone made up on the spot, and sounds like someone who generally is very stupid. She remembered James Moriarty was a criminal mastermind from Sherlock Holmes, so that wasn't Ash either. Apex Synnus had the same chance of being Ash as Axel Black, but Serena was leaning more towards Axel Black, since his picture was wearing a cloak, and Apex Synnus was just wearing a shirt and pants.

Apex and Meowth had proved to the league officials that they were good for the tournament. In fact, they had blown them away once they saw that Apex could also do well in a pokemon battle by him being the pokemon.

They were now heading to the 64's matches. Each trainer had two chances to lose in the tournament before he or she was kicked out, but Apex and Meowth figured they didn't need it. The stadium was colossal in comparison to the regional stadiums which Ash had lost in so many times. But he wasn't Ash; he was Apex, the betrayed edgy god at animal cockfighting.

He stepped to the platform and instantly felt nostalgia sweep over him. He remembered fighting in the colosseum against Paul, and winning against him, showing that ev trainers are stupid as crap. But he still had respect for Paul, and he had seen his name on the list. He also wasn't one of the people who tried to kill him a decade ago.

He looked across the stadium and saw his opponent, who he couldn't identify because of the distance. The stadium was that big and far away. Meowth looked far and deduced who it was.

"Hey, it's that champion of the DavidbowieIcouldn'tthinkofanameDavidbowie cup tournament, Micheal P!" Meowth said. "Didn't he beat you in the 256's? If he did, I will beat him more than usual for ya."

"No need for that, Meowth," Apex said. "Show as little effort as possible to make him really mad. He's a large reason my life fell apart. Well, it's not really falling apart because I'm probably the best trainer in the world, and if it was any other trainer, _those_ people would have the same reaction. Just fight normally. He doesn't deserve it."

Micheal started by sending out a dragonite, the same one that swept his entire team back when he was in his last regional tournament. Apex was going to have fun.

"GOOO DRAGINIT!" Micheal screeched. "Unc hiz pokmon iz awt uSE ISE BEEM!"

"Let's go, Meowth!" Apex said, just loud enough for the crowd to hear.

Dragonite started by using ice beam, just as Micheal said. The beam shot out, by Meowth effortlessly stepped away.

"Pfffft ny1 can dew tat UZ AL UR MOVS AT UNC UNTIL U HIT HIM," Micheal yelled really loudly for some reason.

Dragonite flew in the air and launched dragon rage, twister, ice beam, flamethrower, thunderbolt, thunder, hydro pump, dragon rush, aqua tail, and close combat all at once. This time, Meowth just teleported behind dragonite and froze it using ice beam.

The frozen dragonite now dropped to the ground hard, unable to get up. Micheal noticed this and automatically was raging.

"EUHHHH DRIGINIT WAEK UP!" Micheal yelled. "US FLAEMDROWR 2 MELT TE ISE!"

"FIght fire with fire and use Yellowstone!" Apex yelled. Pompeii was a very special move that Apex created himself along with Meowth. A homemade move, which can only mean power.

Meowth stuck his hand into the ground for about ten seconds, before pulling out and creating a giant hole about the size of 20 dragonites. But, like Yellowstone is a supervolcano which can probably end the United States in general, a volcano eruption basically happened in the arena.

The ground shook uncontrollably as magma pumped out of the hole, arcing directly on Micheal's dragonite. A few giant chunks of rocks also came out of the hole, also hitting dragonite. The stream of seemingly interminable scorching pain ended after a few minutes and dragonite was definitely fainted, but not dead. Meowth had controlled it so that just fainted dragonite.

"Now mend!" Apex said. This wasn't necessarily a healing move, but it closed up the giant hole like magic.

Meowth looked smug as he did a victory pose. He knew he had won, but the round was far from over. It's always a 6v6, except when it's doubles with other people.

"Meowth, take a step back!" Apex said. "Let's go, Weavile!"

Apex threw a pokeball and out came a weavile wearing a fedora for some reason. Apex looked to the crowd and shrugged, saying he didn't really know either.

"EHKHGHKHHHHHHHHHHHH ok den i jus hav 2 do mi stonmgest pkemon mewtoo!" Micheal P said. "If tis fail i kwit tornument 4ever hehehehehehehhehe."

Micheal threw a pokeball and out came a purple and white kangaroo which looked incredibly unhappy.

"MOOTOO MEGA EVOLV!" Micheal yelled. THe pokemon transformed into a smaller version of itself, but looked stupid this time.

"Weavile, use fury storm!" Apex yelled, but Weavile didn't move, as if it were waiting for something. Apex then sighed. "Xx_williamnoscope360pro2009_xX, use fury storm!"

Everyone in the crowd seemed really confused, but the weavile finally decided to do the move. It grabbed the rim of its hat and threw it at its target. The mewtwo effortlessly dodged the hat the first time, , but then Xx_williamnoscope360pro2009_xX got a smirk and made some strange hand movements. The hat went back and forth, left and right, in all new directions at high velocities and mewtwo had a difficult time dodging them all.

Weavile was now running at mewtwo as the hat was flying everywhere, and launched a few mock blows to make mewtwo dodge even more. Then mewtwo tried teleporting away, but the hat followed him in no time and was furiously forming a storm around him. Then Weavile simply stopped; he already new he won this round. Mewtwo looked confused, but then realized he was floating in the air, and the move was called fury _storm._ All of a sudden, the erratic hat movement formed a tornado around Mewtwo, leading it to be trapped.

Weavile knew he had mewtwo ready for fainting, so he retracted his hat from the storm, and then shot out an ice beam at the twister. For some reason, this ice beam had the ability to freeze wind itself and only froze the tornado. Weavile then jumped hugh in the air and brought down his foot on the frozen twister, hitting mewtwo pretty hard in the progress.

"And mewtwo is out of the game and fainted!" the announcer yelled. "This doesn't look good for Micheal so far!"

Micheal then screeched at 200 decibels, following by sending out..nothing. The crowd looked really confused, but then remembered that Micheal said he'll quit if his mewtwo lost the battle.

"U no wat i lev fite FRIQ TIS TORNUMENT!1!" Micheal screamed. "I go fin d mor inapiprit plase on robobolx."

Micheal then stormed off the arena, not caring about the second chances each trainer was given. He didn't like real pokemon battling anyway, he preferred roblox pokemon battles.

Apex was now victorious, and he had to not be edgy as everyone asked him for questions.

"What do you think about winning for the first time in an official league environment, Apex?" the announcer asked. "For those of you who do not know, Apex Synnus is a debut trainer who comes from the Tiuni tribe all the way in Mt. Silver. Prior to this day, we didn't even know that a tribe in existed."

"I guess it just feels like winning back in my hometown," Apex said. "I do know what else to say because winning always came kinda naturally to me."

"Anyways, ladies and gentlemen, this concludes the second match of the 64's, and there is already a forfeit! There's an uneven number of people, so I guess we'll just have to get rid of the two lives system. This means that regional champion Lance is now out of the tournament, since he lost the last round."

Everyone looked to the Johto champion in the crowd, and he rightfully looked incredibly upset.

"How did I lose to a 10 year old with one gym badge, anyway…" he mumbled under his breath.

"The next matches will take place at 2:00 for the matches of Axel Black vs Unova Champion Alder, Lorenzo Douglass vs Irene Adler, Elite Four Bruno vs Dustin Stevens, and Gym Leader Misty vs James Moriarty. We have four regular trainers in the mix who are not a part of the league, so it may be of interest to catch those matches."

Apex Synnus' match with Micheal Peterson just took place, and Serena would have to say that he was in fact not Ash. Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town simply wasn't smart enough to not be edgy and take inspiration from all of those fics with the same, dumb, unoriginal plot. There was still a chance, though, because she noticed a small, detailed tattoo of sorts on his face that she couldn't tell what it was of. But still, he didn't look that happy beating up Micheal as Ash should have. Micheal was the guy that sent his life on a downward spiral by beating him in the 256's match. And it would be impossible for Ash to forget, because he knows everyone on the planet.

It was 2:45 now, and it was nearing time for Misty's match. She didn't really like the short-tempered gym leader because she was one of the people who suggested killing Ash in the first place. But she decided to go because there was always a chance of seeing Misty's face get pummeled into the ground, and James Moriarty was on the suspect list for Ash, and she figured she would see the Axel Black match through her pokedex in the arena in Misty's match.

She was now walking to the big arena, noticing a lot of things happening. Some kid was chasing around a pokemon that kept changing shape, perhaps a ditto, and it drew a lot of people to that scene. She guessed they didn't want to see the match that much. Some kids also went up to her for autographs, which she happily did.

In no time, she was already in the champions' box. Not that many people have defeated the champions in the past decade, so there were the same people in the box as before. The champions also got the best seats in the entire arena.

Misty looked pretty much the same as a decade ago and looked pretty confident about the match.

Moriarty looked oddly serious, and had purple hair; definitely not Ash He also had a suit and tie on- Ash would never do that either. She quickly scratched him off her list. But then she thought for a second. About a thirty year old man, lavender hair, wore a suit and tie..It was James from Team Rocket! The first names matched, and the criminal aspect of the name James took from Sherlock Holmes made sense. Now she wondered if Jessie also had a Sherlock Holmes style name. She was probably that Irene Adler lady.

Serena decided to not say anything, because James probably would change to be participating in a tournament, and he looked in it to win it this time.

"Go, Starmie!" Misty said. "Ice beam around the entire arena!"

"Arcanine come on out!" James said as he sent out the first pokemon on his belt, the basic pokeball and the pokeballs went fancier across his belt. Serena could guess that the fancier the pokeballs went, the stronger the pokemon was. Arcanine was probably his weakest.

' _But why would he send out a fire type against a water type?'_ Serena thought. ' _I thought he wanted to win, not lose horribly!'_

"Starmie, use spinning hydro pump!" Misty yelled, and her pokemon did as she said. Her plan was to make the other pokemon slip on the ice beam, not being able to dodge the usually inaccurate hydro pump. It was a pretty good strategy if it were not for what was about to happen next.

"Hell's Fire!" James said. Like Apex, he also made up his own moves. It was probably powerful and would instantly faint Starmie as well.

James' arcanine shot a fire blast at the ground, and the flame beams ricocheted off in almost every direction. Starmie laid to the ground and dodged the flames, and Misty was confused on what James was doing.

"Is that really the cool, edgy sounding attack that you created yourself?" Misty taunted. "It was probably the easiest move to dodge in my entire career."

But that was not the move, and was merely a distraction for Arcanine to have enough time to pull off the move. It was still shooting fire at the ground, but soon stopped as it realized Misty's starmie was on the ice.

She then realized that her starmie was now vulnerable to whatever attack Arcanine would do, so she decided to do something about it.

"Starmie use scald and prevent Arcanine from attacking!" Misty said, causing James to smile. She wouldn't expect this next move.

All of a sudden, below Starmie, the ground started to rumble. Flames from underground erupted and caught Starmie in a giant fire geyser that extended of for miles in the sky. Now everyone understood where the name "Hell's Fire" came from.

After a few seconds of that, Misty's starmie was now roasted, fainted, and out of the game.

"Starmie is out!" the announcer yelled. "Misty, choose your next pokemon!"

Meanwhile in the champions' box, Serena saw this and decided to see Axel Black's match to see if he was Ash. The champions saw this and didn't really care. Many of them did the same thing a lot, and didn't really watch the matches unless a really strong pokemon was there, like Apex's.

In the pokedex, Serena could see Alder with his strange hair, with his volcarona out against Axel's darkrai. Legendary pokemon isn't that much of a surprise at league matches as they were a decade ago. Most legendary pokemon were caught by trainers at this point, so it really didn't shock anyone.

Serena watched as Axel's darkrai was surprisingly struggling against Alder's volcarona. The volcarona used bug buzz on darkrai, and it fainted. She could see Alder yawning very conspicuously on the arena.

"You know that legendary pokemon still have to be trained, same as other pokemon, right?" Alder asked, a rhetorical question. "Most of them aren't automatically good at battling."

Axel then looked extremely defeated, and Serena thought that it wasn't Ash at this point. For one, Ash wouldn't get defeated that easily after training for a decade at Mt. Silver, because that's not how those stories worked. For two, Ash didn't care about being defeated, and never did.

"Darkrai is out, and that is surprisingly Axel's one and only pokemon!" the announcer yelled. "I don't know either, ladies and gentlemen, why someone would bring only one pokemon to a world championship."

She closed her pokedex very quickly and unhesitantly. Ash always caught a lot of ordinary pokemon, and never legendaries. She scratched Axel Black off her list and went to the last two names. She still hasn't crossed off Apex Synnus, and Lorenzo Douglass was on there purely because it sounds like a name someone made up on the spot. She also noticed he also had a match right now, so she tuned into that one to see what he looked like.

On one end was a woman wearing a black bonnet and a black dress, with magenta hair, and on the other end was a boy about ten years old. He had black hair, just like Ash's, and he was also wearing a jacket and jeans like he normally would. The only thing missing was the hat that he really didn't have.

Serena was about to scratch the name off her list and declare Apex to be Ash, but then she realized Ash really didn't age, but that was only when there wasn't any plot convenience involved.

To further him being Ash, he also had a pikachu out up against Irene's aggron. Now that she thought of it, James from team rocket being James Moriarty from Sherlock Holmes, and the fact that Irene Adler was also from Sherlock Holmes, and she had magenta hair, just like Jessie. They still weren't very good at disguises, even after 10 years.

"Bob, use Super Typhoon Tip!" Lorenzo yelled.

"What does that mean?" the pikachu surprisingly asked back. "Oh, I mean Pikac Pika Chu?" The crowd didn't notice him speaking English.

"It means do the strongest electric type move you can do!" Lorenzo yelled back.

The pikachu sighed and discharged about 1,000,000 gigawatts of electricity into the sky, and a series of bolts of lightning struck down on the aggron, knocking down the giant from the match.

"Aggron is unable to fight!" the announcer declared. "Irene, send out your last pokemon!"

"Come on out Landorus!" Jessie yelled. "Use precipice blades and earthquake combination!"

Lorenzo chuckled, "Bob, shift into Articuno and use Sub-zero!"

The pikachu turned into an articuno, not surprising the crowd in the slightest for some reason, and the articuno now froze landorus, before crashing into it with extreme speed, effectively fainting it.

"And Landorus is out, making Irene Adler lose to Lorenzo Douglass, so the latter will be progressing to the 32's rounds!"

Serena closed her pokedex- she was genuinely confused. That pokemon was probably a ditto, or mew, or even Arceus. Those were the only pokemon who could shapeshift, and Ash definitely wouldn't have any of those pokemon. And Bob was probably the only pokemon Lorenzo had, so she scratched his name off the list, leaving only Apex Synnus to be Ash.

She finally figured out who Ash was. Now she would enjoy the match happening in front of her, if it's still going on.

"And Misty's Mega Gyarados is out!" the announcer said. "James Moriarty and his mega rayquaza win the battle! Any words, James?"

"No," James said, and the entire crowd looked at him strangely, as if he was supposed to say some words about his victory.

He then took the luxury ball off of his belt and got rayquaza back in its pokeball. What was astounding was that he still didn't use the master ball, which was still on his belt.

Team Rocket something something Team Rocket. They wanted to steal Apex's pokemon once they say how powerful they were.

Once they got to Apex's hotel room, they politely knocked on the door, and heard someone say that he's coming.

He started to open the door, just just a crack. Through that crack, he flipped off the team rocket goons and closed the door faster than you can say hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia.

"You guys can just go die, because I know you want to kill me," he said. "But how did you figure out who I was already? I thought I was pretty inconspicuous."

The team rocket goons were confused. He had them confused with someone else, so they decided to roll along with it.

"Yeah, it was incredibly obvious," one of them said. "How could it not be you?" Their language and the way they talked was very careful, because they couldn't mess this part up. They treaded very lightly in the waters.

"Why?" he asked. "I was gone for a decade and I'm only coming back now, and what are you gonna do now, tell the police about me and get me arrested for my crimes?"

For the team rocket goons, this was working out excellently. One was recording it all, another one was looking up people who meet that requirement, and the last one was the talker. The one who was finding information quietly mouthed "Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town" to the talker.

"I've got you figured out, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" the talker said. "And we won't arrest you. We wanted to say we were sorry for what we did." They didn't know what the people did, and if Ash was really in the wrong or right. They didn't care. Once the police would arrest him, they would slip by them and steal his pokemon, who were very powerful.

Ash sighed in relief. At least they realized what they did wrong and regret what they did. Now he could live happily.

The team rocket goons chuckled and snickered as they walked to the police station and showed them the recording and that he was Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, the wanted man with a 1,000,000,000 pokedollar on his head.

"Thanks for your effort, young men," the officer said. "Here's your billion dollars. Spend it wisely."

Those goons split the money, made their own businesses, and became the richest men in the world very soon in a matter of seconds.

Meanwhile, the cops busted into Apex's room. There were five cops in there, none of them officer jennys for some reason.

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE HAIR ASH KETCHUM FROM PALLET TOWN!" they yelled. "WE FOUND OUT YOUR TRUE IDENTITY, 'APEX SYNNUS'."

Apex cursed under his breath and tried to play it out with them.

"My name is Apex Synnus, and it always has been, gentlemen," he said. "Who even is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town anyways?" He tried to look confused, but the cops weren't buying it.

"We have recorded evidence, and you are under arrest," they said. "You are going to be thrown in jail for life, and if you resist arrest, you will be executed."

Apex reached for a pokeball, but the cops tased all his pokeballs and him.

"This here is a new taser that disables pokemon moves on whoever it hits and it also disables pokeballs from being sent out," one of them said. "And you don't stand a chance."

The cops started to approach him, and Apex was powerless, but all of a sudden, all of the fat cops fell to the ground, most likely dead. Standing behind them all was Meowth, just like a decade ago.

"No wonder they became police officers," Meowth said. "They all have the iq of a peanut. Did they seriously forget about the pokemon who is always on your shoulder? Didn't something go off in their heads saying that something was off?"

"Good work meowth, and the taser should wear off in an hour I think, so you should be able to see all of your buddies in that time," Apex said. "But they'll be sending more police officers, so I say we camp out in mother nature until this whole thing blows over."

Meowth used his telekinetic abilities and they teleported to a nearby forest. They brought a radio and turned it on to hear about whether they made it onto the news or not.

" _Today, mass murderer Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town has been found and is now on the run. The police received an anonymous report about his whereabouts and he has actually been disguised as pokemon trainers Apex Synnus and participated in the world tournament. Once five police officers came to confront him in his hotel room, he killed all of them and fled to somewhere unknown. He has been disqualified from the tournament for resisting arrest, mass murder, and identity fraud. Please help us track down and execute this man before he kills any more people."_

She knew it. Apex Synnus is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. But who found that out before her? Then she figured it out: the traitors! But they only would've been able to prove it if they brought recorded evidence. So that means that Ash wouldn't be able to trust her.

So the only possibility to apologize to him is to prove that Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Apex Synnus are two different people. But how would she do it? In court, duh.

 **to the courtroom**

"Order in the court!" the judge, who was Gabe Newell. "Mr. Wright, do you swear to say the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes, I swear to say the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth," Phoenix Wright said.

"Do you swear to say the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, Mr. Edgesworth?" Gaben asked the prosecutor.

"Yes, I do swear to say the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, your honor," Miles Edgeworth said.

"Mr. Wright, please present your case," Gaben said.

"So, as many of you know, a tragic incident happened a decade ago where Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town committed mass murder, killing thirty people," Phoenix Wright said. "On this day, the police claim that they have found Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town on this day under the guise of Apex Synnus, and this is not true. Apex Synnus and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town are two different people entirely."

"Thank you, Mr. Wright," Gaben said. "Now that your case is presented, let's hear from Mr. Edgeworth."

"Thank you, your honor," Miles Edgeworth said. "Apex Synnus IS Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! An anonymous whistleblower recorded themselves finding out the truth about Apex Synnus admitting to being Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix Wright yelled.

"What is your objection, Mr. Wright?" Gaben asked.

"May we review the tape, your honor?" Phoenix Wright said.

"Normally, we don't do this, but this is a fictional court case, so I don't really care," Gaben declared. "Roll the tape, Joe!"

Everyone saw the people recording themselves talking to Apex Synnus. He was talking about how they found out who he was already, and committing crimes a decade prior.

"All of the evidence is here, Phoenix Wright," Miles Edgeworth declared. "Apex Synnus is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, down to even talking about crimes he committed a decade ago."

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix Wright yelled. "Not once does Synnus admit that he is Mr. Pallet Town, and those crimes could be almost anything, and might even be metaphorical crimes, or wrongdoings he did to those anonymous tippers. And those voices didn't belong to anyone related to the killings done by Mr. Pallet Town or anyone he knew in his life. Using this evidence, Apex Synnus is in fact not Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

"Any objections, Mr. Edgeworth?" Gaben asked,

"Yes," he said. "What about the five police officers who died when confronting Synnus?"

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix Wright yelled. "That was self defense, which is legal, and they also did not die. They slipped into a coma, which was diagnosed about an hour ago."

"Any objections, Mr. Edgeworth?" Gaben asked once more.

"No, your honor," he said.

"Very well," Gaben said. "The jury shall now make their votes."

After 9 hours, the jury finally came out of the discussion room.

"What is the consensus?" Gaben asked them.

"Apex Synnus is not Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town," a man read off the paper.

"Now I shall rule Ash Ketchum from Pallet town is," Gaben paused to be dramatic. "Not Apex Synnus!"

Apex was at the arena again. He was cleared of the charges for some reason. He'd have to thank Phoenix Wright later, for there was a match starting now.

He looked across and saw his opponent in the 32's: Gary Oak. Apex was going to enjoy this.

Gary started by sending out a Ampharos and mega evolving it. Apex wanted to make this as fast as possible.

"Meowth finish the Ampharos with supernova!" Apex yelled. He wanted to see the look on Gary's face after he crushed his face into the pavement.

Meowth put his hands above his head and got a giant ball of energy, and then threw it at Ampharos. He did it so fast that it didn't have enough time to dodge and got caught in the devastating attack.

Light shone extremely bright, but then went away in an instant. Ampharos was definitely fainted.

"Ampharos is out," the announcer said. "Gary, send out your next pokemon."

"Come on out, Florges!" Gary yelled. He had a plan with Florges that Apex would surely not predict.

"Gary, I know you don't stand a chance, so I will make a deal with you," Apex said. "You can use all of your pokemon against my newest one, meaning it is the least trained."

Gary, being the dirty cheating murderer he is, agreed and sent out his Umbreon, Blastoise, Arcanine, and Rhyperior.

"Meowth come back," Apex said. "Come on out, One!"

Apex threw the normal pokeball out and out came a magikarp, possibly the weakest pokemon of all time.

"MAGIKARP USE CATEGORY SIX!" Apex yelled.

One flopped around a lot and caused extremely high velocity winds, as well as a 30 feet high tidal wave coming at an equal speed. Gary's pokemon had no time to react as they were enveloped by the wave, and the impact was so hard that he fainted the moment they touched the water.

"All of Gary's pokemon fainted!" the announcer declared.

Apex finished the match and walked home, but then he saw some figure was following him and it was suddenly midnight.

"Hi, Ash," it said.


	2. Chapter 2: Lots of fights

**A/N: It's been a long way without me writing some good ol' fanfiction. Since I've scrapped at least fifteen ideas for fanfictions due to me forgetting about them, I figured I'd be nice and post something, celebrating the anniversiary of the "John Doe hacking Roblox" myths and rumors. Enjoy this story and keep your roblox account safe.**

In deep space, there was a man. Now, this was no ordinary man. This was a man of war. One who had seen many dangerous battles and had spit in the face of death. Anyone could easily tell this was true just by the way he looked.

He was sporting a camouflage jacket and pants, and was wearing mud stained boots. His hands were the only part not camo, but he still had gloves, but that's what one person would say at first glance. Upon closer inspection, it was actually revealed that his hands were charred black from some sort of dangerous flame.

His face was lined with seven scars on one cheek as he chewed on a Cuban cigar. Although his face was shadowed by a beret he was wearing, one could make out his pure blonde, spiked hair and a headset with a mic pointed at his mouth.

There was radio static playing, and he must have heard it too, as he took out his cigar, puffed out some smoke, and stuck it on a band on his beret.

The radio static progressively got louder, and then it beeped and began to talk. "This is ground control to Major Paul, you've really made the grade, but now your space journey is coming to an end. We're sending you back immediately because we've found the man you were looking for all of these years."

A wry smile crept onto the face of the astronaut, revealing his crooked smile. "So, you're telling me you found the man who killed my girlfriend, and who is responsible for the death of thirty?" he said, visibly getting more excited, and then he paused for a moment. "You're telling me you found AshketchumfromPallettown?"

"Exactly, Major Paul," the voice on the headset said. "Godspeed, starman."

Just like that, the astronaut punched a hole through his capsule and started to fly all the way back to Earth at shocking speeds, possibly even surpassing light itself.

 **tiem tarvel! (i lied heheheheh)**

Apex had been walking back to his hotel when he was interrupting by someone or something saying his former name, Ash. He didn't know what this was or what did it want, but he knew that he was going to be resistant and not let this thing get what it wants.

He started by taking a step forward, and the figure behind him took a step forward as well, mimicking his own movements. Then Apex had an idea.

"Look, if you wanna tell me something, tell me it now," the vigilante (i don't know what that means but it sounds cool) said. "Stalking me will do nothing, and if you say nothing, I'll just attack you."

"Okay fine," the figure said in a very normal voice. "You had to ruin the mood, ya know. It was being, like, really suspenseful, dude, and you were like oh no I'm going to like ruin the mood! Woah, is that a talking cat? Why was I here again?"

Apex was just confused. This dude was an obvious stoned hippie, and even he didn't know why he was here. The best option currently would be to just walk away, but every time Apex started to walk, the hippie followed.

"Who even are you?" Apex said.

"Who are _you_ , man?" the stoned hippie said.

"Well, I'm Apex, future world champion and guy who had to live on a mountain for the majority of his life," Apex said. "You are probably a drugged out hippie."

"No, I'm, uhhhh, what was my name again?" he said confusingly. "Oh yeah, I'm Logan Paul, I almost forgot. I started doing drugs after I laughed at a dead body and got stranded on an island for a few years."

"Yeah, but why are you following me?"

"Oh yeah, someone asked me to do something about you…."

Without warning, Logan Paul lunged forward with a bowie knife and left a deep gash on Apex's arm, following by bashing the criminal in the head with the hilt of his knife, definitely catching the mass murderer off guard.

Apex gathered his senses and brought his fist into the drunk hippie's face, having little to no effect on the former star. Instead, Logan brought his long beard around and whipped Apex a few times with it, proceeding with him carving his initials into Apex's chest.

"I'm going to kill you, and I'm going to keep killing you...uh, until you're dead because you're a big duh..," Logan Paul said as his voice trailed off. Did he really just black out from nothing?

Now standing up and dusting off his torn shirt, Apex looked down at the sleeping Logan Paul. Without hesitation, he brought out his gun and shot the former star in the head. He wouldn't trust random hippies ever again.

"Well, I suppose that's a valuable lesson to me," Apex said as he tucked his gun back into his pants pocket. "I suppose I should head back home and maybe take a visit to a doctor."

Ash limped along back to his hotel in agony, careful not to use his left arm.

 **Earth's atmosphere**

"Ground control to Major Paul, your brother's dead, there's something wrong, can you hear me, Major Paul?" the voice echoed in the major's headset.

Major Paul stopped dead in his strike down to Earth and just floated in mid air. Did he hear that correctly? Logan was dead? No, he couldn't be. And if this was that punks doing, then he'd-

"We have discovered it was Ashketchumfrompallettown!" ground control yelled into the ears of Major Paul, but he was still recovering from the shock.

Now he'd really done it. Ashketchumfrompallettown was as good as a dead man in the eyes of Jake Paul.

 **Coliseum**

Ash walked in the stadium once again. He was ready for his next match after an anticlimactic match against Gary. He actually didn't know who he was facing this time due to his injuries last night. Apex tried moving his arm a little, but it still hurt like hell. Luckily he was right handed.

Standing across the stadium from him was...no, it couldn't be! It literally couldn't! An impossibility that shouldn't be existing! His opponent in his match was...himself? Well, at least himself from a decade ago, a young boy, red cap, blue jacket and jeans, and a pikachu next to him.

"Let the match between Apex Synnus of Mt. Silver and Lorenzo Douglass of Pallet Town begin!" the announcer yelled, but Ash was still in shock seeing what seemed to be himself, but at the same time, he wasn't. It was someone called Lorenzo Douglass, a strange name.

"Okay Bob, I believe in you, even if you don't believe in me!" the boy said to his pikachu.

As his pikachu ran onto the arena, Ash was still struggling to comprehend what happened and grabbed a random pokeball from his belt and threw it. Out came his titan sized Tyranitar that was easily taller than a five story building. It was a wonder how it even still fit inside of the stadium.

"Use rapid spin!" Ash commanded, but it wasn't a move Tyranitar could actually learn. In the anime, logic didn't exist, however.

The giant dinosaur spun around rapidly, as the name of the attack would suggest, just avoiding hitting the audience, but covering every square inch of space otherwise. There was no way the pikachu could live this attack.

"Cease fire, Tyler," Ash said, and hoped he didn't kill some kid's pokemon and possible starter while he was at it.

Surprisingly, the pikachu was still there, just laughing. How rude!

"Bob, retaliate with electric attack," Lorenzo said.

The pikachu sighed, "Lorenzo, you have to say actual attack names for me to do something! I've already told you this!"

"Oh yeah," Lorenzo said. "Use insane bolt, it's a move we made, remember?"

"Okay," he said. "Oh, I mean pika pika."

Once again, no one in the entire audience noticed the whole thing except for Apex, who was just thoroughly confused through it all. Why was there a talking pikachu and why didn't anyone notice? Looking again, it didn't seem to have any ridiculous disguises on, so that wasn't a possibility that existed.

But like a normal pokemon, the pikachu did what it was told and shot out a zig zagging curve of electricity and zapped the dinosaur severely, making it cry out in pain.

The colossal dinosaur just dropped to the ground, fainted. Ash's mouth just dropped. Since this appeared to be his opponent's strongest and most likely only pokemon, he would fight fire with fire and send out his meowth, who could also talk. He was in his pokeball for some reason. I guess he felt like it.

Meowth didn't even need an introduction as he came out. He started attacking before the audience could even see him come out. In fact, the audience couldn't see him period because he was moving so fast, and the same was with Lorenzo's pikachu. There was something up about that pokemon.

In a matter of seconds, the pikachu held up Meowth's fainted body by his head and looked out to the crowd mischievously in its victory.

"I don't believe it," Apex muttered under his breath. "Okay, Haunter, I'm counting on you!"

A very tiny haunter came out of the pokeball, much to everyone's surprise. It just looked evil when everyone first saw it. Everyone knew it.

"David, use glare!" Ash yelled.

The ghost just looked at the electric mouse, confusing it completely. The pikachu just looked at the ghost, trying to hold back laughter from the strange staring contest.

"Now turn the glare into death glare!" Ash said with a malicious smile.

The Haunter's eyes glowed a deep red and the pikachu just fell down, with x's over its eyes. It was definitely fainted.

"No, my only pokemon!" Lorenzo yelled and ran to his pikachu's side, checking for a heartbeat. Luckily for him, he did feel one.

"Victor of the 16's and the person moving onto the 8's is Apex Synnus of Mt. Silver!" the announcer declared.

 **The Team 10 House**

" _Congratulations to Apex Synnus, as this seems to be his first tournament too! I still wonder how he did it, I mean-"_

Jake had already shut off the television. He had enough information on this clown to go and assassinate him, but he wanted to test his strength first. Nick was a pretty good fighter and could definitely handle him, so he could send him to fight Ashketchumfrompallettown first.

"Hey Bling Bling- I mean Nick!" Jake called from the living room. "I needa tell you something."

"Hmm?" a man with a slicked back haircut said, now walking down the stairs of the Team 10 House. "Is it to assassinate the man in the television?"

"Yeah," Jake said. "It would be a good task for you, I think."

"I'll do it!" Nick said. "I'll go put on my denim jacket and grab my gold chain."

 **Sonic's house**

"Oh boy do I like chili cheese dogs!" the blue hedgehog said. "Do you know what else I like? Good deals! Go head to audible dot com slash sonic the hedgehog for a 1% off deal on a year membership for free audiobooks! Go, before the offer ends in two years!"

An old woman walked in the room and spotted Sonic advertising. "Sonic, are you selling out on a fanfiction you aren't even a part of again?"

"Um, no?" he said. "I was advertising for sonicthesupersaiyanjediophedgehog."

"I see," she said and then walked out of the room.

"Wow, that was a close one," Sonic said. "Speaking of close ones, do you know how many encounters I have had to, uhhh, not having a website? That's right! Head over to squarespace dot com slash sonic the hedgehog for exclusive deals and a 4% off 4 month membership! Go before you miss it! Fast like the wind! Do you know what else is fast? How fast naturebox delivers! Head to naturebox dot com slash sonic the hedgehog for some good deals on healthy snacks! This includes a 9% discount on a yearly membership! Go before it expires!"

Sonic then looked the camera dead in the eye. "Back to your scheduled programming!"

 **Bob's private eye clique**

In his chair, was Bob the detective. Not to be confused with Bob the shapeshifting pokemon owned by Lorenzo Douglass. You see, his name was Bob spelled backwards, which was the main difference between detective Bob and pokemon Bob.

Bob was up to solving the case of whether there was Life on Mars or not, but then he received a phone call on his old fashioned landline style phone. He figured that it could be a brand new case that would require him to think outside the box and possibly get even more money. That or it was just a telemarketer.

Bob decided to just pick up the phone. "Yellow? Uh-uh. Runaway mass murderer you say? Made it into the 8's part of the world tournament, you say? Consider your case sold, young man," he said as he slammed the phone onto the phone, and grabbed a fedora and a trench coat from a coat rack.

Bob spun around and in a split second, he was changed into the proper detective attire. He then grabbed his glock and slipped it inside of his coat.

After getting changed and getting his gun ready, he just sat back down in his chair and started to gather information by writing stuff down on his notepad, probably notes on what he already knows.

But the he stood up again for some reason. "I've got it!," he yelled. "Apex Synnus is Ashketchumfrompallettown! This was probably the easiest case in my whole life. Now it's time to do the 'execute' the plan."

Bob chuckled a little and jumped out of the window, gliding down like Batman to the streets to find the culprit. He was actually head of the police department, so he literally couldn't break the law. Killing was never easier to anyone.

 **Hotel**

"Meowth, why do I have a feeling everyone is out for my head?" Apex asked to his cat pokemon in his hotel room, and then stood up. "I mean, look at me, I'm in danger. And all for what? Clearing up some thing that happened a decade ago? They won't even know it was me… There was a court case and everything to prove otherwise that I wasn't Ash! I'm starting to think this isn't worth all of the hassle, and I know that if I leave, I'll be free. What's stopping me?"

"Well, the government would actually track you down if you left the tournament because I figured out that they are the most determined people on the planet when it comes to figuring out who is actually the champion, and will not stop," Meowth said, jumping onto his trainer's lap and snuggling against his stomach. "There's really no going back at this point, Ash. Why don't be savor the moment while we're at it?"

Ash just got leaned against the wall and sighed. If there was one word to describe the criminal, it was just bored. He had to find hobbies. Training was all he and his team did on Mt. Silver, but now that they were at a tournament, they really couldn't do the rigorous training they did at the heights of such a mountain. Maybe he could take down a criminal organization or two while he was at it. That seems like a good idea, and he could actually help the people around him while he was at it too.

Abruptly, Ash went and grabbed his brown fedora and stuck it on his head. "Meowth, we're taking on Team Rocket."

The cat just looked at him blankly. "Any reason?"

Ash just shrugged. "I was bored?"

"Good enough reason for me," Meowth said and then jumped on top of Ash's shoulder and glowed pink for a brief second. "Where to, boss?"

"The Viridian City 'Gym'," he said. "We're going to go and kill Giovanni."

 **Entrance to Viridian Gym**

A duo of a cat and strange human being just appeared abruptly in from the the large green building. The moment they realized they were in front of the gym, they rushed for the doors and busted them down.

The human whispered something in the cat's ear, following the bipedal feline to nod and then shoot out multiple balls of energy in all directions. The gym was utterly destroyed, revealing multiple bust open rooms and staircases leading down.

The duo then rushed down the sets of stairs, ignoring anyone if they saw them. They had two goals in mind and wouldn't stop until they reached them. They passed multiple rooms along the way to their destination, labelled with LAB# or TRAINING#. These all meant nothing to them. Then, they came along a door that was labelled with STORAGE UNIT 7. This was it.

The door was promptly kicked down and the interior was revealed to have a tube with an organism inside, a purple and white kangaroo type abomination. The human raised his hand and out came a ball of aura, destroying the tube completely and the thing inside. As the tube fell, the door was slammed as well.

The door game started again, passing LABS and TRAININGS until they reached the room labelled THRONEROOM:AUTHORIZEDACCESSONLY. The human had a wicked grin on his face and his hand glowed blue, triggering the lock on the door to be null.

Unlike the other rooms, this one was gargantuan. On its size, it was probably as big if not bigger than a football stadium. Along the perimeter, there were countless blue screens, with people clicking away at them. In the middle was a giant podium, on top a throne chair with a man on top.

One could clearly tell he was the boss of this whole entire crime syndicate. He pretty much fit the definition of mob boss. This man wore a pure black suit and pants, with an R emblemed on the top right corner of his suit. Although he wore a fedora, it was obvious he had slicked back greaser style hair, along with that dastardly grin on his face. It was almost like he was expecting this whole occurrence. He took the cigar out of his mouth that he was smoking and threw it to the bottom of the podium, right before standing up.

"Well, I can't say I wasn't expecting you," he said, a gruff voice. "If anything, I was anticipating this moment, and I have it all played out. So go ahead, take your best shot at me. Make my day."

The human pulled out a glock faster than you could count to two and shot five shots at the mob boss. Much to everyone's surprise, the boss was still standing after all of the bullets connected with his face, more precisely, his mouth. With a sinister smile, he just spit out all of the bullets, and the rattle of bullets was heard as they dropped down the stairs. Sure, the man had shot like Annie Oakley, but the mob boss was anything but unprepared.

"A valiant effort, but not good enough," the mob boss said, shrugging. "Sure, you have talent in combat, but do you ever wonder where it came from? Of course, your father. Ever wonder what happened to your father, Ash?"

"Yeah," the man said, and then his eyes widened. "Are you about to say what I think you're about to say?"

The mob boss just cackled a little bit and then jumped down the stairs and was now facing the man. "No, I'm not," he said with a tone of coldness. "I killed him. So what chance do you have against me, boy?"

Without talking and a low grumble, a fist swung at the face of the criminal mastermind, who just stepped out of the way, and then did a backflip. By the time he handed and faced the man, he had already pulled out two submachine guns and had already unloaded two rounds into his chest.

The man felt the full force of this attack and staggered back, clutching his chest, and then taking deep breaths. His cat was on his shoulder, its hand glowing green on his face. This must have been some sort of healing.

The man then allowed both of his hands to glow blue, firing a barrage of blue balls at his father's killer, who just batted them away with his arms. It was obvious the man harbored no chance against the mob boss.

The boss, taking his time in this brawl, walked at an andante speed at the man and just punched him in the face, a blow he felt full on. Before the man knew it, he was out of commission and blacked out.

A few hours later, the man finally woke up. Or at least he thought it was a few hours. He awoke to find himself tied up to a wall, and his cat was in the same situation. He shook his hands a little at the manacles of which had imprisoned him, but it was no use. These cuffs were on tight and secure, and showed no sign of breaking soon.

Also around him, or rather in front of him, was the mob boss he was fighting earlier. He now took a casual stand, leaned up against the wall, smoking another cigar with that same smile on his face.

The man tried to open his mouth, but he found that it was sealed shut with a piece of tape.

"So, why are you here?" the boss asked. "Any particular reason? Oh yes. You appear to have tape on your mouth at the moment. I'll fix that."

A loud rip was audible and the man grunted in pain. There went his mustache.

"I'm not gonna tell you," the man said.

"And why not?" the mobster asked. "Last time I checked, I have your life in my hands, and not in a good way. I could end you right now with failure to participate."

"I'll die anyways," the man said. "I won't do it."

"Well that figures that you would say that kind of thing. Anyways isn't actually a word. It's anyway, so I officially categorize you as an idiot. With that information, I leave you to your grave. If you ever feel horrible about your death, take a moment to remember the world hates you and no one knows you exist."

Faster than you could say "I", a gun was whipped out and there were two bangs heard. The criminal blew some smoke off of his gun and took a look at his newest victim. That would raise his kill count to 57.

"Just like that, I leave you to rot," the living man said. "Now, I'll be on my way for a cup of tea."

Once the door shut, the cat looked around. Had everyone forgotten about it? It was in manacles too, and now its master was… in a better place. The feline knew a few tricks up its sleeve, however, and a few moves that could help his fallen human.

Since he was now dead, the cat figured it couldn't harm him any further and launched two balls, cutting off his hands and feet and letting his corpse drop to the ground, along with the now amputated hands and feet.

The cat then focused really hard, and went incorporeal for a moment, escaping the manacles and dropping to the ground with the corpse. It placed a paw on the head of its trainer, glowing green on him.

Hands and feet regrew on the body, and the human brought a hand up to his face. He was alive now. The first thing to do- exact his revenge.

…

Giovanni was sitting in his throne once again, sipping on a cup of tea. He really liked moments like these, where he was doing nothing but thinking deep thoughts and coming up with his own ideas on his throne.

Unknowest to him, a duo of Ash and Meowth were hidden stealthily above him. They were now going to take justice, both for killing Ash and for killing his father. Apex then nodded at Meowth, and the former's hand glowed pure yellow and was poised at Giovanni's head. The man resumed this stance for some time, sweating profusely, and then stopped after a few minutes.

Giovanni put a hand up to his head and felt a sharp pain, like someone was cutting his head open. No one was there, though. It was most likely a headache, one he would just shrug off.

The cat put a thumbs up to Apex and jumped down, pouncing on Giovanni. However, the criminal mastermind just stood up and caught the cat.

"So you thought you could-Egh...sorry I can't threaten you, but there is this wrenching pain in my skull," Giovanni said, accidentally dropping Meowth in his pain but not realizing it.

Apex took this as his opportunity and jumped down as well, but Giovanni was too busy with his head pain to notice. Midair, Ash unsheathed a Bowie knife and connected with the gangster's neck. Hot red blood spouted out crazily as Giovanni let his corpse drop down the stairs, landing at the base. A large pool of blood started to form, which means to Meowth and Ash that they did their job correctly. A criminal head bites the dust. Now they would head back to the tournament.

 **Victory Street**

"Bummer," Ash said as he kicked some dust on the road. "Why would the match be delayed another three days?"

"Something about the host being assassinated," Meowth said. "They didn't say who it was, and I'm getting a little suspicious."

Ash stopped walking for a second. "Why?"

"Do you know who was just assassinated?" Meowth asked.

"Are you saying that Team Rocket and Giovanni were hosting this event?" Ash asked.

"Think about it," Meowth said. "What were the fates of all of the previous world champions?"

"Well, Orson Kingston died of heart failure way back in 1998, a few days after the first tournament, and Rob Erie died days after his tournament in 2008 as well...Does that mean that Team Rocket kills the trainers and steals the world tournament winning pokemon for themselves?"

"I guess so, pal," Meowth said. "I would suggest taking down Team Rocket, but it's impossible for one person and one pokemon to do that all by themselves."

"I'll come up with a plan later on, trust me, Meowth," Ash said. "Team Rocket won't get what they want, I can guarantee that, though."

Then they just walked back to their hotel together. The duo had no idea that a pair of eyes and ears were observing them intently from the bushes.

…

"New Floria City Hotel," Ash read from the sign. "I have a feeling we didn't spend that much time just looking around. Also, what region are we in?"

"We're on Haddington Island, which doesn't really belong to any regions, as it just stops at the requirement to be considered a region, one square kilometer shy of 800 square kilometers," Meowth explained. "To be honest though, I'm surprised anyone even still uses the hotel. There are only 8 contestants left in the entire tournament, and I don't understand why anyone would want to just watch."

Before Ash could start up another boring conversation, they were approached by someone who looked like a stereotypical soldier equipped with full camo.

"Meowth, why did a floating face just approach me?" Ash asked as a joke. "How do you even get invisible?"

"Are you, by any chance, the man who calls himself 'Apex Synnus'?" the floating face asked, ignoring Ash's previous question.

"Yes, why?" Ash stated.

"I have something to show you, come on," he said. "Follow me."

Ash did as he was told and followed the face out of the hotel and into an alley right beside it, never a good sign, but Ash always looked in the best of people.

The mysterious stranger then held up a poster. "Does this look familiar to you?"

The poster, which was clearly ripped off a wall not long ago and was folded multiple times over to fit in a pocket, was an old wanted sign with the name "AshKetchumFromPalletTown" on it. The reward was for 10 million dollars.

Ash sighed. "Are you here to kill me too? What is the rate of how much I encounter you people?"

The camo clad man stared him dead in the eye. "It's everyday bro."

Jake brought out his bowie knife from his hat and threw it at Ash's meowth, piercing its heart instantly. He was obviously experienced in combat.

Ash thought of crying, but then stopped immediately because there still was hope for the scratch cat pokemon. That, and he was still in a fight against a formidable opponent.

Major Paul whipped out another knife, but this time threw it to the ground. "Let's settle this like gentlemen."

Ash, seeing his chance, pulled out a gun and shot out at Jake's head, unsurprisingly missing every shot. Not really him being bad at aiming, but Jake being really good at dodging.

"I see how you want to handle this," Paul said, bringing out a long sword from actually nowhere.

The general started swinging with it in a circle, building up a ton of momentum, surely. Ash had an easy time jumping and dodging the sword strokes, but then he realized he was in a narrow alleyway and would have to find out some way to take advantage of his environment.

The criminal spotted a fire escape ladder, deployed for some reason, and started to climb it. Evacuating wouldn't be so easy, though, seeing as Major Paul was already at the top of the ladder, whistling nonchalantly.

"Come on, you're gonna have to try harder than that," Jake said, and then raised his blade down to the ladder and started sawing away at the ropes.

Ash climbed up faster than ever and tried to grab Jake's sword edge stupidly in order to stop him, and his hand was bleeding to no one's surprise. Why would anyone try to grab the wrong end of a sword?

Despite whether the ladder was cut or not, the bleeding on Ash's hand caused him to lose grip of the ladder and fall to the ground.

Jake Paul jumped to the ground, causing the Earth to shake a little bit on his manly presence. "I thought this was going to be a challenge, and especially with my brother's murderer. Instead, all I got was a weakling."

The vlogger put his sword up to the sky and swung it downwards, crashing down on Ash's face. Blood spouted everywhere, and Ash felt his life pouring out of him through uneasy coughs of blood. He saw Jake tower over his limp body through hazy eyes, and the former criminal's vision started to black out.

…

Apex Synnus jolted awake in his hotel bed, every part of him sweating and out of breath. That was one nightmare. He knew the whole killing Giovanni part was true, but the military commander wasn't, because he was alive.

He looked around and spotted Meowth curled up peacefully on a chair. He was still alive as well. But that dream would surely have some significance. Ash had prophetic dreams before, but he just didn't tell anybody. And half of the time, they came true anyway. In that case, he would just have to get stronger than before in order to step up to this commando guy.

Apex jumped out, his back straighter than a cutting board. He walked over to where Meowth was and grabbed him and started to shake him. Now ain't that just mean.

"Okay!" Meowth yelled. "I'm awake! I'm awake! Oh wait, it's just you."

"I just had a prophetic dream where someone kills us both effortlessly, and something about killing his brother," Ash explained. "We're going to have to get stronger if we hope to live the encounter with him."

"How are we going to get stronger than we already are?" Meowth asked. "We tried everything in that decade and hit our limits."

Ash then dropped Meowth on his head and jumped up very high. "I've got it!," he yelled.

"Was it worth it to drop me just because of it?" Meowth asked, rubbing the top of his head. "But what's your genius idea?"

"Let me show you," Ash said and then gestured for the cat to follow him.

They exited their hotel room, and in his excitement, Ash forgot to close it...oops. Ash, being a smart person for some reason, went to trainers' courtyard. It wasn't like him to actually come up with a good idea and not just jump into something.

It actually took them a very long time to actually find the courtyard, and longer due to them constantly forgetting things and going back to their hotel room. And then forgetting their way to the location again. Something surely happened in all of that time.

"Voila!" Ash said. "Now we just try to kill each other!"

"J'ai le regret de vous informer que votre mère est la personne la plus gaie que j'ai jamais eu le mécontentement de rencontrer," Meowth said. "Aussi, c'est l'idée la plus horrible que vous avez jamais faite dans de nombreuses années."

Ash then paused for a moment. "...Um...Bonjour?"

"Je parie que votre nom est quelque chose dans le genre d'un garçon vraiment bizarre à la recherche de cul ouais j'ai vraiment manqué de choses à dire," Meowth said. "En passant, j'ai déjà tamponné sur les ennemis avant que vous pourriez, jake paulers pour la vie nibba."

"Wow, you actually know French?" Ash asked in wonder.

"Yeah, I learned it in all of the time it took to walk over here," the cat said. "I bet a lot of world events could have happened in that time."

And the feline was right. Lots of stuff happened while Ash lost his directions. Let's see one of the things that happened for a moment…

…

Bob spelled backwards was sneaking around the entire hotel room in his batman costume very inconspicuously. Almost everyone noticed him. He didn't care, though, because he was going to steal something from the criminal's room to prove that he was, in fact, a criminal charged with mass murder. After all, he couldn't just make up claims. Last time he tried that, some kid sued him for being accused of being a skeleton, just because their names sound kinda similar. I mean, Nass sounds nothing like Sans if you look at it from an objective standpoint.

Then Bob found the hotel room number C231. The door was still open for some reason. He didn't even need to bust out his anticipated lock pick o matic 1,000,000. That was boring, but what wasn't boring was the contents of the room itself. It looked normal enough, but there was just a bag laying on the floor, left open.

Inside of the bag was a picture frame with none other than Ashketchumfrompallettown with some yellow rat on his shoulder! That wasn't sufficient enough evidence, however, for that conclusion to be reached with just that piece of evidence. The real star of the show was a locket that wasn't mentioned at all previously in this story. Upon opening, it had a picture of...well, Bob didn't know! It looked like modern art, but it would probably be good enough evidence to prove that Apex Synnus was Ashketchumfrompallettown!

And away Bob went! This case would be shown to the world and his paycheck would be raised even further than what it already was.

…

"Hey, what's that horrible music playing?" Ash asked.

What he was talking about was the hit single, topping the billboard charts worldwide for five years until the creator released another one, "It's Everyday Bro," by Jake Paul. He had no idea why the song was playing in the middle of their training, which was a walk in the park for the both of them.

"I heard you wanted to kill each other…" A mysterious voice called from the roof of the courtyard, which was also the source of the music. "...I can help you with that."

Instead of feeling fear or confusion, Ash and Meowth simultaneously sighed. They already knew what was going to happen. Some big fight scene would erupt, and they would reign victorious. How much fighting skill did this guy have, though?

"...I know what you're thinking…" the voice said. "This is going to be another boring fight scene, isn't it? Well, not for when you're with me."

The man with the voice then jumped down from the roof and made his presence be known to the duo. On first impression, he wore a denim jacket, slicked back hair that rose pretty high, a gold chain that probably costed Ash's whole life savings, gucci shades, white pants, and some cool shoes. He was also pretty big.

"Cuz you know it's Nick Crompton and my collar stay poppin," the man said.

Ash just waited for the man to make the first move. Instead, Nick just stood perfectly still and something blue glowed around him, causing him to float.

Nick's eyes glowed a shade of blood red, and his hands had some sort of light green substance on them. He threw the balls at the trainer and pokemon like a pitcher.

They both stepped out of the way, but the balls curved around and hit them both. It didn't do that much harm, but it certainly did something.

Ash felt a little dizzy, and he saw his entire body become green, and he noticed the same happened to Meowth.

Nick then dropped back to the ground, with only one of his arms glowing green. "Ha, you're in my control now!" he exclaimed. "Now fight to the death!"

Ash felt his arms and legs have a mind of their own and start attacking Meowth with a flurry of punches and kicks. The feline would do something, but he was powerless because he couldn't move even a muscle of his body. The cat felt the full on force of the attacks, giving him bruises, here, there, and pretty much everywhere.

"Now, human!" Nick said. "Back off, and cat, show some revenge!"

By waving his hands around a little bit, Ash stopped attacking and Meowth's limbs came to life and began wailing on Ash's face and legs. Blood gushed out of the open wounds and cuts on Ash's face, and there was nothing he could do but endure the pain.

After about five minutes, Nick waved his hands in another motion. "Cease fire!" he commanded.

Now, both the trainer and the pokemon were battered, bruised, and cut to their breaking points.

"Now it's time to- wait a minute, I almost forgot!" Nick said. "I'm not supposed to kill you, but only give you a great amount of pain and misery! That job's pretty much done, but one more thing."

The star went up to the both of them and slapped them across the face twice. "Now, with that, I bid you adieu!" he said.

A hoverboard protruding from the bottom of his feet, he went and flew off to wherever he might go. The green tint remained on Meowth and Ash for a little while more, but then it eventually wore off.

The pain still stung like hell all over them both. Well, that ruined their training completely. Maybe they should visit the infirmary again…

…

"To conclude this session," Bob said. "APEX SYNNUS IS ASHKETCHUMFROMPALLETTOWN AND ANYONE WHO DISAGREES WITH ME IS GOING TO DIE A LONELY DEATH."

Everyone at the meeting nodded, and Bob smiled, still in his batman costume. Then, just like Batman, he jumped through the window onto the streets. Even he didn't know where he was going after that one.

The people in the office knew what they had to do to not die lonely lives- form yet another court case.

 **The Hall of JUSTICE**

Just like before, GabeN was at the top of the judge stand. Before him were the lawyers Evan Walker and Quentin Winchell.

"Okay, court stuff, yadda yadda, you people know what's going on, I don't need to explain anything," Gabe said. "Let the games begin!"

"Yeah, he's definitely Ash because there was some sort of weird picture in a locket, and we know two things," the prosecutor Evan said. "One, Ash definitely used to be good at drawing pictures. Two, only people who have been gone for decades or really old people have lockets. I don't know about you, but 'Apex' looks pretty young to me."

"Fair point," Quentin said. "But have you considered that I own a locket as well? Maybe I'm Ashketchumfrompallettown as well, hmmm. Or does that mean I'm above the age of 50? Hmmmmmm."

"Yeah, you're ninety years old," Evan said.

"What?" Quentin asked. "I'm eighteen!"

"Nuh uh,"

"Yuh uh."

"You don't have any proof!" Evan exclaimed.

"Yeah I do!' Quentin yelled. "So you're telling me a ten year old ran away to the most dangerous mountain on the planet, lived for a decade, and came back, stronger than ever?"

"Yes," Evan said. "Haven't you ever been on Wattpad or FanFiction?"

"No?" Quentin said dubiously. "But my point still stands!"

"Okay, okay," GabeN said. "Now that you two have stated the points, the jury will now make their vote. Go into the special room!"

The group of twelve people moved as one into the large room and had a six hour long discussion, and finally came out.

"Yeah, he's Ashketchumfrompallettown, we say," one of them said, who was in a Batman costume for some reason.

"Very well then," GabeN said. "With the new presented evidence, I declare Apex Synnus to in fact be Ashketchumfrompallettown!"

…

Ash stood at the arena floor for his 8's battle. He was hyped. The last battle he faced was actually a challenge, and he hoped this one would be the same.

On the other side of the field, there was Bob! No, not Bob spelled normally, or in reverse, but this time, this Bob was spelled just like the Bob in reverse's name, but jumbled around a bit, and then finally reversed! He was unique. Also, this Bob's name was short for Bobison, and not Bobert or Robert like the other Bobs.

Bobison threw out himself. It would appear he would fight his opponents head on. Ash, of course, felt respect and threw out himself as well. Bobison must have been pretty good to get in the 8's with just his bare fists and will, so Ash didn't know what to expect.

Bobison started by bringing out a pistol and shooting Ash in both of his kneecaps. It turned out he didn't play fair after all.

Ash, now in pain, limped with his arms all the way back to his spot, off of the arena. He would not go easy on this guy.

"Go, Meowth!" Ash called. "And end this fast!"

The cat came out with its claws and started slashing at Bobison, but Bob just put his hands in a V formation and absorbed the blow from Meowth, and then knocked him back using his arms. Sweeping his hair to the side, Bobison then punched the ground, implanting one hand in there, and spinning around at rapid speeds.

Meowth charged at him, and was getting ready a solar beam, but as he was doing that, Bob let go of his spinning cycle and flew feet first at Meowth. His powerful feet, combined with the built up momentum, connected with Meowth's face and knocked him out cold on impact.

"That's one down," Bobison said in a cold, quiet voice. "Five more to go."

Ash growled and then sent out his Pencillioloin, the pencil pokemon he caught while on DavidBowieIcouldn'tthinkofanameDavidBowie Island. It was like an insect, but the abdomen was an eraser, the head was the tip, and the thorax had all sorts of markings. It was probably a fire fighting type.

"Surround Bobison with a ring of flames!" Ash commanded.

The pencil bug nodded and spit out ten feet high flames that eventually closed in on Bobison. The fighter, however, wasn't concerned in the slightest, for some reason.

Ash smirked. "V Create, now that he can't dodge it!"

The pencil shot out a giant V shaped fire at Bob, which encased him in flames. Right before it did so, though, he still maintained a snarky demeanor. Ash didn't know much about him, but he knew that he had a plan.

"Okay, now finish him off by firing a hyper beam into the ring!"

A giant beam of energy went from the pencil to the top of the fire loop, and made a head on collision with the fighter.

When the smoke cleared, though, it was revealed he was still standing, and was actually having more of a smirk than normal.

Without warning, Bob had some white energy in one hand and struck the ground with it. With the fist's force, the ground shook and a fissure appeared right underneath the pencil. Of course, neither it nor its trainer were prepared for this and it fell into the crevice, and right as it did so, Bob did a hand gesture and the hole closed up. Rest in paradise, pencil pokemon, the last of its species.

"Two down," Bobison said calmly. "Who's going to be my next victim?"

Ash remembered his anger management. He held in his wrath and sent out something that a fighter would surely have a hard time fighting. He went and summoned his Haunter, the same one who bested Bob.

"Drag him to the underworld!" Ash yelled.

The tiny haunter flew fast at the fighter and its hands reached for him, but then it just went right through. Then Ash remembered that ghosts were incorporeal and could not touch corporeal beings. Whoops.

But on the bright side, Bobison couldn't harm the ghost either. Or could he? The brawler's hands punched the specter square in its face, and knocked it out due to how strong Bob was and how tiny Haunter was.

"Three already?" Bob said through a yawn. "You're going to have to try harder than that."

Ash, once again, took a deep breath and let Bobison's insult pass over his head as he recalled Haunter and sent out his next pokemon, which was going to beat Bob.

Ash believed in this one pokemon, as he actually had a strategy with it. He threw a luxury ball, and out came a Clefable.

"Use cosmic power over and over!" Ash commanded to his pink fluffball.

It did as it was told, and it knew what to do from there, as they practiced this particular strategy a lot on the deadly mountain.

Bob, taking notice that he would most likely not be able to even dent the fairy with his normal attacks, started to power up like a dbz character, with his aura resonating outside his exterior and boosting his stamina and strength.

"Now start repeating it, but with ominous wind!" Ash said. It was obvious he wanted to stack up stat boosts, and he succeeded.

By the time Clefable had stopped, Bob had too. The fighter could feel strength pouring through his arteries, and his muscles were 50% bigger than usual.

"Use stored power!" Ash yelled.

Stored power, which was a move that had its power increased with every stat boost, was at this point the strongest attack in the entire game. Like judgment, a giant white balls came crashing down from the very heavens and collided with Bobison's head.

By the time the light receded, Bobison was still standing, but everyone could tell it was just by a thread. Even though he looked severely damaged and battered, his calm demeanor still stood on his face, although slightly crazed.

Bob then rushed at the fairy and delivered a penetrating blow that not only knocked out the pink fluffball, but also knocked it right back at its trainer.

"Return, Clefable!" Ash said through grunts. "Hunter, I believe in you!"

The creature named Hunter was in fact a snorlax. This one was largely normal than usual, and showed no sign of going any time soon.

"Use final gambit!" Ash yelled. He knew that Bobison was ridiculously tough, and that he had one more pokemon in his storage. This strategy was going to work.

A blue blast shot out from Hunter's mouth, removing all of his life energy and also taking 550 HP away from Bobison.

"Hunter, return!" Ash said as he recalled the bear pokemon.

The final gambit didn't seem to work, though, because Bobison was still standing and had an even more insane grin carved on his beaten up face.

"You know, by trying to fight me in the beginning, you have to be my last opponent," Bobison said in an out of breath voice that still sounded terrifying, especially to Ash who just realized this was true.

Crawling to his spot on the arena, Ash started off with a bang by surrounding Bobison with homing aura spheres. They all collided with him, but he still stood. What was this guy made of?

As if to show Ash, Bob sprinted and slide tackled Ash and then picked him up by his wounded legs and then did a tombstone with his head, repeating that process over and over again.

Ash's vision was extremely hazy, but he regained control and punched Bobison's legs with a flurry of blows, not caring if his head was rammed onto the hard rock floor.

Bob was struggling with Ash at this point. Grunting a little, he felt his balance waver, and then he fell onto his face on the ground. Now at eye level with Bobison, Ash launched a devastating blow at Bob's face, and then one after another.

Bobison was surely determined, but he was also getting tired. Panting like a wild dog now, his body collapsed and he fainted on the ground.

"And the victor of the round is Apex Synnus!" the speaker said, before getting handed a note by someone sitting next to him. "Hmm? Well, it appears that the court has deemed Apex Synnus, the person moving onto the 4's format to be Ashketchumfrompallettown!"

Ash gulped. This was not a good state to be in, especially when he was basically immobile and barely hanging onto his consciousness.

But Ash couldn't control it, and just like Bobison, his consciousness slipped from him as well, leaving him defenseless against what would occur next.

…

Ash woke up and felt like every bone in his body was broken. He didn't remember what happened at the tournament, besides the fact that he won against Bobison. He didn't know where he was either. It appeared he was on a hospital bed, which definitely wasn't the infirmary. He'd been to the hospital near the tournament before, and this definitely wasn't it. For one, the walls were stained grey cinder blocks, which obviously haven't been cleaned in years. The nurse here wasn't a Joy either. It appeared to be a man wearing a labcoat, some glasses, and a red theme going on.

"Oh, you're awake!" he said, dropping a head in a bottle. "I'm Robbery, the guy who owns this place. Others may call it a mental facility or even a prison, but it's merely a hospital! You can call me Dr. Rob! What? You expected me to be called Bob? That's ridiculous."

"Why am I here?" Ash asked weakly. "Why am I not at the pokecenter?"

"Well, I was especially ordered to take you here," the doctor said. "You see, you're on death row for the murder of thirty five."

"Will my pokemon be okay, at least?" Ash asked, sitting upright in the hospital bed. "If I die, please release them back in the wild."

"The government will either give it to your loved ones or give it to the pound," Rob said, and then cackled. "Oh yes, you don't have anyone who loves you. I almost forgot."

Ash then got up completely and stood weakly. Shockingly, all of the wounds from the gunshots and slashes were gone. "What did you do to me?" he asked.

"I tested my new invention, and it turned out to be a medical breakthrough!" Rob said. "Although it saved your life from your injuries, it put you in a coma for a week, but you're still in the tournament."

"When can I go back?" Ash asked.

"As soon as the next round starts," he explained. "Otherwise, you can't leave."

"And what's going to stop me from killing you and leaving?" he asked, trying to intimidate the doctor.

"A bomb that I planted in your brain," Rob said casually. "You think that I wouldn't be prepared for this? I've dealt with more criminals than days you've been alive, and I'm still 36."

"But what if I kill you first?" Ash questioned.

"The moment you have a violent tendency and bring your fist or foot anywhere near anyone, you're already dead," he said nonchalantly. "Good luck fighting your enemies now."

"You're bluffing," Ash boldly claimed.

"How do you think I've dealt with more than 7,300 patients in just a few years?" Robbery asked. "They all called my bluff."

Ash then sighed. "Whatever," he said.

"Now, have fun busying yourself for a day until the next round begins, and two days after that," Rob said before laughing maniacally to himself. "Oh, and by the way, I've left a noose here just in case you want to kill yourself," he said, and then walked out the door.

Once the door was slammed and locked, Ash was bored. All he could hope for was to have someone perform a deus ex machina and bring him out of this mess. The only thing left to do was wonder about what the others were doing.

…

Meowth knew exactly where he was. Although no one told him, it was obvious he was in the pound, the place he dreaded for his entire life. The pound had thrown him in a cage, and he was currently in the back of the pound, for unwanted pokemon owned by criminals. He started to think of some convoluted escape plan, but then realized he could just zip out of there using his teleport move.

And away he went! The people who run the pound wouldn't notice anyway because they don't care for the animals at all, or even try to.

The feline ended up on Victory Street, his goal now was to find out where Ash was, and where Ash was must've been where his pokemon still in their pokeballs might be. The best way to find out would surely be the paper. A semifinals participant being revealed to be a mass murderer was not something that skipped the headlines, and if he was lucky, it would say where he was.

Unfortunately, newspapers didn't exist and were instead sent out on trainers' pokedexes to save the trees. Meowth would have to beat up a hippie or two once he was done with this whole ordeal.

He really didn't want to break any more rules, but he figured putting trainers to sleep and then "borrowing" their pokedexes couldn't hurt any more than a gentle poke.

Once again, to his misfortune, it was night. The only people he would find were stalkers or criminals. It was time to use his heat sensor to detect any form of life. He had learned how to do this when Ash accidentally put a thermometer and some binoculars in his food. There were lots of heat signals all around him, and they were from trainers in their houses or in hotels. There was only one heat signal belonging to a human he could find on the entire street.

Locking onto this target, Meowth ran and spotted his victim: a Batman impersonator? The strange man was running back and forth, shouting catchphrases at actually no one. Since he was most likely under the influence, it would make the cat's job easier to make it look like he fell asleep naturally.

He approached the man and then started singing a lullaby to him. Halfway though the first word, the man fell to the ground and started snoring extremely loudly. It must have been at least 70 decibels.

The man did have his pokedex, however, and he didn't have a passcode enabled on it. Meowth's duty was even easier!

The pokedex was unlocked and Meowth opened up the News application. It turns out that the entire issue last night was dedicated to Ash. He was at some place called Mansinking Home for the Criminally Ill. He was in a mental hospital now, as it seems, and the more Meowth read, the more shivers got sent up his spine. Not only was he at an asylum, but he was also being tested on by mad doctors and being put on death row, having him die once he's done with the tournament.

This was serious. The last time someone had a death sentence was a century ago with Will Harrison and him detonating a bomb in a crowded arena, killing 49 and injuring 198. That would have cost him lifetime in jail, but he got a death sentence once the great war caused by his actions was over. Even then, it was at least a decade until he was executed, but Ash was going to be dead in three days.

Meowth was now on a time mission to save Ash, and hastily teleported away to the asylum to help out his decade long friend.

…

Ash was sitting on the hospital bed, looking down at his feet. Where had he go wrong? Well, that was a rhetorical question. Ash knew exactly where he went wrong, a decade ago. But now that he really thought about it, was he really in the wrong there? He now stood up. The thirty people he killed...they were all in the crowd he mowed down. The other five were on Mt. Silver and Victory Street after they attacked him.

At this point, Ash had an idea. Yes, he was Ashketchumfrompallettown, and it's fine if the public knows that. What he could do, though, was prove his innocence instead of who he was. Looking back, all of his crimes were self defense, and no one really knew about the whole Giovanni thing.

His thoughts were interrupted by Dr. Rob entering his hospital room with a dubious tube with a disgusting looking liquid inside. Of course a mental hospital wouldn't offer him actual food, especially since he was the second man ever put on death row.

"Gute Nacht, Asche!" the doctor greeted him with. "Here's your late dinner. It may not look like much, but this tube contains a substance that is high in all nutrients possible, provides help to all of your systems, and only costed me two cents. By the way, I'm not really German. I only know a few phrases. Don't let the outside world know, though, it's my little secret."

Ash held the tube in his hand, and there really was no way to describe the substance. It changed its qualities too often for Ash to pinpoint it on one description. The tube was also made out of dirty plastic, most likely to save on costs even more. Ash sighed even more. Is this how his final days would unravel?

"Well, mind it I talk with you for a second?" Rob asked. "Even if you were to say no, I'm still going to start to talk. You notice my name is 'Robbery,' correct?"

"Yes," Ash said, trying to keep a straight face while letting the distasteful liquid seep down his throat.

"Well, it's not actually spelled r-o-b-b-e-r-y, and it's not my first name," Rob said. "The government actually believes the real me is dead, and I replaced myself with...me in the present. I was the man called Rob Erie, the victor of the 2008 world cup, back when you were still on your journey."

Ash spit out the strange substance, which he would've done anyway even if he hadn't heard Rob telling him that. "Rob Erie died of brain cancer right after he won."

"No, I didn't," Rob said. "The tournament is run by and funded by Team Rocket, and they staged my death and stole all of my pokemon, and I became a criminal because everybody thought I was impersonating a dead man. Now, I formed a new identity, Robbery Schuman, and now everyone thinks I'm German for some reason, so I rolled with it."

"Why did you become a doctor?" Ash asked, having several tone shifts because of how bad the odor was from the tube.

"It's the highest paying job, especially at this place, because all Joys refuse to work here, and i can jack up the salary as high as i want," Rob explained. "Back to the point, I've been in your situation before, which is why I elect to help you with your predicament."

"Then why did you implant a bomb in my brain?" Ash angrily asked.

"All apart of my job," Rob said, "And when I take it out, you gain some sort of edge in combat. Speaking of that, I'm the only one who can do so, and I'll do that about now."

Rob then stood up and slowly walked to the door. "I'll go get the materials for the surgery now. Bis Später!"

Ash couldn't help as a grin crawled onto his face. Maybe hope wasn't lost completely for him. Then, to his surprise, Meowth appeared in front of him.

"We gotta go, Ash," Meowth said. "You're on death row!"

"Okay, can you explain what happened to you first?" Ash said in a happy tone, which confused Meowth quite a bit.

"I was taken to the pound, and then I found out about you, and-hey, do you hear something?" Meowth said as his sentence was cut short.

Dr. Erie opened the door of the room and stepped in. "Okay, the surgery is rea-"

He didn't get to complete his sentence because his body made a thud to the ground as Meowth held onto a pistol handle and blew off some smoke.

"Okay, Ash, let's go," Meowth said.

Ash just stared in blank silence at the corpse, and then looked at his cat with a stern gaze. "Meowth, do you realize what you just did?"

 **Author's Note: So, it's been a while. Remember how I said I wouldn't continue this? Well, I lied. Why? I don't know. I guess I felt bad for leaving a loose end. Besides that, I also created a wikia. Just look up RealePearson's abominations or something like that. Stay real my dudes, Realepearson signing off.**

"


End file.
